ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skales
Main Quote Skales is the Serpentine General from the Hypnobrai tribe, as well as the new Snake King. He has a blue headpiece, blue torso with dark gray hands, and a blue snake tail. He is great friends with Fangtom. History Skales became the General of the Hypnobrai tribe after he had defeated Slithraa in a Slither Pit fight. When Pythor came up with a plan to become the Snake King, he promised Skales that if he obeyed him, Skales would be his second-in-command. After the events of The Day of The Great Devourer, Skales believed he would be the best option for the new Snake King, though the Serpentine chose Lord Garmadon as their new leader in Darkness Shall Rise. Skales begrudgingly followed under Lord Garmadon's command. Later on in The Stone Army, Lord Garmadon informed the Generals about the fabled Island of Darkness. However, while riding in the Rattlecopter in search of the island, Skales claimed to have seen it in the distance, and pushed Lord Garmadon out into the sea below when he went to look. The Serpentine Generals then declared Skales as the new Snake King. In The Day Ninjago Stood Still, Skales orders the Serpentine to dig underground in an attempt to bring Ninjago City down like the Serpentine once were. While digging they find an ancient room that contains dozens of Stone Warrior statues. As they are inspecting the room, some of the Great Devourer's venom drips from the ceiling onto the statues, instantly bringing them to life. As the Serpentine fight the Stone Warriors, Acidicus questions if they should retreat from the losing battle, but Skales objects and demands that they hold their ground. However, once the Serpentine are defeated, the Stone Warriors leave while the room closes, locking them underground again. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General/Warrior Warrior and second in command of the Hypnobrai tribe. Although maybe not for long. Masters the ancient art of Fang-kwon-do. When he sees Slithraa fall under Lloyd’s control, Skales sees an opportunity to fulfill his own ambitions for control. Raiding villages for candy is beneath him, not to mention a complete waste of his Hypnobrai powers. Skales sets his own cunning plans in motion. He schemes to strike at the Ninja from within and patiently waits for events to unfold in his favor. Trivia *As mentioned in his Ninjago.com description, Skales has mastered a martial art called Fang-Kwon-Do. *Skales is the most frequently seen Serpentine in season one, appearing in twelve out of thirteen episodes. *Before the Slither Pit battle, Skales's appearance was identical to Slithraa's current appearance. *Aside from Pythor, Skales is the only General that is referred to by name. Set Appearances *9444 Cole's Tread Assault *9446 Destiny's Bounty Gallery skales.com.png|Skales on LEGO.com Skales.png|Skales's minifigure 6409006549_caf303cf07.jpg true skales.png|Skales as a Warrior Fighting at slither pit ep.2.png|Skales and Slithraa fighting SkalesMovie.png|Skales leading his army Skales1.png Four generals ep.6.png Scouts ep.6.png Pythor and skales ep.7.png 664px-218.PNG 2121212121.png SkalesTalks.PNG SkalesKing.PNG|Skales as the New Snake King Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:2012 Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Ice